pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ttibot/Warcaster Contest
Hi all, the vetting is open. Some basic rules : *1 personne can have 1 golden build, 1 silver, 1 one bronze and 1 in each special categories. *1 personne can't have 1 build in 2 different categories. *1 personne can change his/here builds whenever he/she want. *Podium is changed when a build have +2 or when it have +1 since a few days. *You may not vote on your own builds. =Vote for Podium= =Vote for Specials= The Lol-er *W/Mo Echo Mender -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) *W/Mo Echo Mender - Y0_ich_halt =Talk= Err, does it have to deal damage as a final result? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:28, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Lol, it have to use a AoE spell, let say that something like hexes can fit too.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 05:39, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::I mean like, can it be a healer? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:06, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::Ho! I didn't think about it. Yes of course!-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 23:15, 10 November 2007 (CET) Does it have to be a warrior primary? Lord Belar 00:19, 15 November 2007 (CET) :You have to choose a physical damage dealing primary profession. It can either Warrior, Assassin, Ranger, Derviche. Since it is harder to make it with a warrior you may have more chance to win with this profession. so, nope ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:21, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::Duh, I should read the directions. :P Lord Belar 00:24, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::Hehe, I thought only W primary first too, never actually read all the rules :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:26, 15 November 2007 (CET) btw, when does the contest end? - Y0_ich_halt 16:51, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Well I planned to make a permanent contest. Initially it was just a random idea but since many people like it I will think a little bit more about it.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 20:26, 21 November 2007 (CET) That helmet. Is. Fucking. Amazing. Requesting use as the official in the top left. --71.229.204.25 22:10, 21 November 2007 (CET) suggestions i suggest you make the rule x/E since Rt is a spellcaster and there's decent builds with that. - Y0_ich_halt 00:22, 15 November 2007 (CET) and that farmer is acceptable, too. - Y0_ich_halt 00:23, 15 November 2007 (CET) Make a rule that says they can't use actual builds from the wiki. I see a Triple Chop farmer for example and one build links to one on wiki (>_>). [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 02:17, 17 November 2007 (CET) :I will clarify the rulles, there is too many classical builds.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 20:26, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::Done. I hope it is ok now.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:28, 21 November 2007 (CET) ---- I suggest you add a clause "You may not vote on your own builds" - Y0_ich_halt 17:26, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Woops, I forgot to tell it. Thx.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 23:55, 23 November 2007 (CET) =Deleted builds= Here builds that have been deleted from the main page because they do not meet the rules. :D/Rt sandstorm and FFF Recall are builds submitted here. - Y0_ich_halt 23:17, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::I trust it but I can't manage to find the pages. Can you copy the links? Thanks.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 00:21, 24 November 2007 (CET) D/Rt Splinter Scythe prof=D/Rt Scy=12+1+1 Chan=10 Myst=8+1StrikeMoon SweepAttackWeaponRenewalof FuryHastePact Signet/build Splinter is the AoE (I hope that works). Enchant -> Splinter -> Wounding Strike -> Twin Moon Sweep -> Eremite's. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 06:09, 10 November 2007 (CET) :No, no splinter or other spells classicaly associated to mellee classes. It would be to easy! ^-^ -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 23:17, 10 November 2007 (CET) W/Mo Vigorous Mob Farmer prof=W/Mo axe=12+1+1 strength=10+1 healing=8chopaxeattackflailSignetspiritvicariouslyspirit/build Farming build plzkthx? --Mala 00:17, 15 November 2007 (CET) :All of this seems to be a classical G/M.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 20:20, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::This was quite the point :P. --Mala 21:30, 21 November 2007 (CET) W/Mo Balthazar's Strike Build should at least be bronze, as it actually works and has synergy.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:11, 21 November 2007 (CET) :And wtf second place build doesn't have attribute points and doesn't even have AoE spell.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:12, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::rules say nothin bout aoe. as W/N it has to be hexed-based. :P - Y0_ich_halt 23:15, 21 November 2007 (CET) :::??? There is no 2nd place build for the moment. The table on the talk page is only the vetting table. Podium is on the main page.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 00:31, 24 November 2007 (CET) coalshaker vs ritswap coalshaker wins. moar utility, moar flexibility, moar effectiveness, less energy problems. :P - Y0_ich_halt 17:59, 24 November 2007 (CET) :I really don't know. I'm usure that Swap has energy problems (someone tested?). Swap is a spike wich is better in PvP. Coalshaker is more flexible -since swap is not. -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:24, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::i tested swap; it needs way too much energy. - Y0_ich_halt 22:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::kk, I remove my vote until I can test it.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:38, 24 November 2007 (CET) AB Solo Capper and Mind Blast Paragon Yay, have fun with these: AB Solo Capper prof=Assassin/Elementalist ShadowArts=12+1+3 FireMagic=12 DeadlyArts=3ParadoxFormBurst InfernoPhoenixDjinn's HasteAttunementof Shadow/build Mind Blast Paragon prof=Paragon/Elementalist Leadership=12+1+3 FireMagic=12of Lesser Energyof RodgortStorm Blaston Fire!"SignetAttunementof Return/build I know you love 'em. --20pxGuildof 18:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) Uberfuser Should be on gold imo, has 2 gold votes and 3 silver, so most points imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:01, 4 December 2007 (CET) :coalshaker has just as many votes. and it doesn't matter how many it has in silver for gold podium. - Y0_ich_halt 19:03, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Uberinfuser is easy winner of this contest... - Rawrawr 19:04, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::rawr deserved to be uberfused =D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:06, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::not until someone else votes for it :P - Y0_ich_halt 19:10, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::I send voting army to page? - Rawrawr 19:17, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::yay! - Y0_ich_halt 19:22, 4 December 2007 (CET) Just doing some calculations on the build. Assuming that they use two +30 hp weapons, a Superior Vigor and with just Signet of Stamina up, it can heal for apparently 845 health with a single Infuse Health. --Curse You 00:26, 13 December 2007 (CET) :aint that great? :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:33, 13 December 2007 (CET) W/Me Signet Master Use a Zealous Hammer with a +5 energy inscription, just so you don't run out of energy. --Curse You 02:57, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Needz moar energy management ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:04, 10 December 2007 (CET) Altered to actually work as a build. Use a Sundering Axe for greatest damage potential. --Curse You 06:09, 18 December 2007 (CET) :scroll up and you'll see a better symbolic. XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:29, 18 December 2007 (CET) ::also, keystone disables your symbolitic ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:22, 19 December 2007 (CET) Altered again. Now it's basically a tank interrupter. Keystone Signet's drawback is now entirely ignored. --Curse You 03:37, 19 December 2007 (CET) Clarification: interrupting tank makes more sense. --Curse You 03:46, 19 December 2007 (CET) :you'd still do better with mantra of inscrips and some elite signet... (just noticed the only one is sig of midnight) - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:05, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::How's that? --Curse You 00:17, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::because keystone is only worth the elite slot if the other signets' recharges are very high. currently, you can use every sig once, keystone, every sig once again and then you need to wait until keystone is recharged. take mantra of inscriptions and all sigs will recharge much faster, making keystone redundant. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:57, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::Well there really isn't a better elite signet. Besides, with this you could use the same signet almost right after, by using Keystone Signet. --Curse You 20:03, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::sure, but afterwards you have the full recharge again ^^ keystone just sucks, and sig of midnight is a better elite signet if blind doesn't matter for you... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:51, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::I guess so. Then it might be able to work as a sort of semi-universal shut down. --Curse You 01:02, 24 December 2007 (EST)